1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus, a method of controlling a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a program for controlling a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In a printing apparatus that forms an image on a medium by ejecting an ink from a nozzle, there is a case in which the ink is not normally ejected from the nozzle due to thickening of the ink. When ejection abnormality which is a state in which an ink is not normally ejected from a nozzle, that is, the ejection state of the ink from the nozzle becomes abnormal occurs, dots which are expected to be formed by the ink ejected from the nozzle are not formed and the quality of an image to be formed on a medium is degraded. In order to prevent degradation of the image quality caused by unformed dots, in a case where ejection abnormality occurs in one nozzle, various techniques related to complement in which dots are formed by ejecting an ink from another nozzle instead of allowing the nozzle to eject an ink have been suggested.
Further, in a case where ejection abnormality occurs in one nozzle ejecting one color of ink, a technique of complementing the one nozzle with another nozzle by increasing the amount of ink to be ejected from another nozzle ejecting another color of ink is suggested in JP-A-2004-174816.
However, as the technique disclosed in JP-A-2004-174816, in the case where one nozzle is complemented with another nozzle, dots formed by the other nozzle are formed in a position different from that of dots which are expected to be formed by the one nozzle. Particularly, in a case where the distance between one nozzle and another nozzle is long, the distance between dots which are expected to be formed by the one nozzle and dots to be formed by the other nozzle becomes long compared to a case where the distance between the one nozzle and the other nozzle is short. In this case, when two cases in which complementation is performed and complementation is not performed are compared, positions of dots to be formed become largely different, the accuracy of the position and the shape of an image to be formed on a medium is degraded, and the image quality of an image to be formed is highly likely to be degraded. A problem that the image quality of an image is degraded due to the change of the position of dots to be formed when complementation is performed becomes significant in a printing process for which accuracy of the position or the shape of an image to be formed on a medium is required particularly as in a case where a bar code or a blueprint is printed.